


Sonnet for Sam

by Amelia_Clark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Birthday Sammy, I couldn't sleep and then this happened, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, background Destiel I guess, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was lying awake in the wee hours night before last, and accidentally composed the first quatrain of a birthday sonnet for Sam. Uhm. Happy 31st, kiddo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet for Sam

Poor Sam. In all my fics he’s the third wheel,  
relegated to the background, he’s just  
window dressing, comic foil. Barely real,  
he sets up sexin’, then departs. He must

be sick of always exiting stage left.  
Sorry, dude. It’s not that I don’t love you,  
my moose, my Sasquatch, b-word—you’re the weft  
to Dean’s warp, tangled now. Someday you two

will work it out, though, find a healthy space.  
Away from codependency, you’ll thrive.  
Dean’s got his angel, you? You’ll find your place,  
go back to law school, pass the bar. You’ll live

the life you wanted, monster-free and clear.  
I wish you joy, dear Sam, and birthday cheer.


End file.
